Standing on the edge
by VampiricRosia
Summary: Caliee Rhymes lives in a broken home where her father is a lawyer and a bad drunk. he comes home and mentally and emotionally abuses her and her mother. one day it is too much for her and she ends up on the edge of Gotham's highest building. can Batman save her and get her and her mother away from her father's abuse?
A/N: Warning, this oneshot/fic contains a possible suicide attempt and may trigger something. if your going to be affected by this then please do not read.

Batman/Gordon/DC comics belong to Warner Bros.

Caliee Rhymes/Johnathon Rhymes/Ms. Rhymes belong to me

Written by me

Please read/Review/Fave 3 it would be much appreciated.

* * *

Eight year old Caliee Rhymes looked at the crowd of people and police below her. The commissioner held a megaphone as he shined a giant spotlight where she was standing. Her face was still wet from the tears that she had shed a couple of hours ago. Her heartbeat was now up in her throat as she looked down at the concrete below. She wondered how painful it would be to end it, to end the fighting and pain of her broken home. She was able to spot her fearful mother in the crowd of by stands. But of course no sign of her father, who was most likely at his office. It was obvious to her now that she had no value to him at all. Before she lifted up her left foot to step off the edge, she heard, "it's gonna hurt." From the shadows behind her.

She turned around and saw the white eyes of the notorious vigilante of Gotham City. "Batman" she gasps softly. He slowly stepped out of the shadows. His full appearance was now visible to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"I know why you're doing this." he replied in his famous cool and deep voice. "It's not going to help anything. It will only hurt the ones that care for you."

Caliee bit her lip. "What do you know? You don't know anything about me!" she was now yelling at him.

"Your father is a talented lawyer and your mother is a nurse at the hospital. They've been having marital trouble since your father started drinking." He said to her.

"How do you know all that?" she asked as she wiped the reoccurring tears on her sleeve. "I make it my job to know. So I can keep everyone in this city safe, even if it is from themselves. Believe me, it won't help solve anything." He spoke again this time walking toward her.

"Get away, ill jump if you come any closer!" she exclaimed as she backed closer to the edge. Batman stopped in his tracks. His expression was gentler. He could see the new tears forming in her eyes. "He is a bad he?" he asks the young girl in front of him. Caliee nodded her head as she wiped her tears on her sleeve again. "He said I wasn't worthy enough to be his daughter. That I was useless to him." she said into her sleeves.

"I promise you this; I will never let him harm you or your mother again." Batman said as he got closer to her and held out his hand. "Please just trust me." Caliee looked at him and smiled a "Thank you, for understanding. But I can't…" were her final words before she spread out her arms and allowed herself to drop off the edge with her eyes closed.

Batman jumped after her and wrapped his arms around her as the bystanders and the police watched in awe and horror. Batman was able to bring out his grapnel gun and land himself and Caliee safely onto the cement unharmed. Caliee looked up at him as he sat her back onto her feet. She was then pulled into her mother's arms. "Why did you safe me?" she asked as she pulled away from her mother. Batman looked down at her. "Because, everyone's life is worth something." he replied as he patted her on the head and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Johnathon Rhymes was going through some paperwork at his desk. Next to him was his favorite brand of bourbon. He would take a shot and refill the glass after each case file like he did every night. However, unlike tonight he didn't usually get visitors. "What brings the presence of Gotham's city's very on Batman to my office?" he asked as he poured another shot of bourbon into his shot glass. Before he could even take a slip of it, a black gloved hand caught him by the throat and pinned him up against the wall. "What brings a father to be so heartless" Batman mocked, his expression clearly not joking around. "Your daughter almost committed suicide and you're here drinking like nothing is wrong." Johnathon smirked; it was obvious that he was drunk. "To think I almost missed it. Such a useless little brat couldn't even do herself a favor." The second the last to two words came out of his mouth, Batman threw him on top of his desk. "The only one here that is useless is you! Now do them a favor and leave. Because next time, I won't be so nice." He threatened the drunkard and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

A few years later, both Caliee and her mother were living in a new apartment on the other side of Gotham City. Her parent's divorce was finalized and thanks to evidence provided by Batman and Commissioner Gordon they would never have to see the man who was supposed to be her father ever again. She looked out the window of her room and smiled up at the shining bat symbol in the sky. She silently thanked the vigilante before returning back to her desk to finish up her homework.

* * *

If you or a loved one are having suicidal thoughts please seek help or talk to someone about it. as batman as in the fic, everyone's life is worh something.

Please Review/Fave


End file.
